


whiskey.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [94]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: They went to the bar to drown their sorrows with each other.or:  Ben and Rey have both just gone through a breakup.  They drown their sorrows together.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> day 94, drabble 94.
> 
> Prompt 094 - whiskey.
> 
> only six days left. that's crazy to me.

They went to the bar to drown their sorrows with each other. Ben's girlfriend ditched him on Monday, Rey's boyfriend ditched her on Tuesday. A bottle of whiskey fueled their conversation, and they began to realize that they knew each other far better than they'd known their significant others. By the end of the evening, they were viewing the breakups as a blessing instead of a curse, and when Ben called Rey the next day to see if she wanted to have dinner, Rey happily said yes. Sometimes breakups lead to the best thing that has ever happened to you.


End file.
